


It's Raining, It's Pouring

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [19]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Implied/Referenced Insecurity, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, sharing umbrella, talking in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: The dragon is standing there... menacingly(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)
Relationships: Cater Diamond & Malleus Draconia, Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	It's Raining, It's Pouring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 750 Kudos~!

It was raining quite hard today and poor Cater forgot to bring his umbrella. Well, it was kinda his fault for not checking in the weather report, but it wasn't his fault either his phone died earlier because someone plugged of his charger. He stood at the main entrance at the door after light music club practice, looking miserably at the wet main street. Kalim and Lilia had gone back earlier, leaving Cater his turn on the cleaning duties. Cater sighed and looked at his phone again for the time. _Should he wait until it wasn't this hard? But it could take forever, maybe until night. There was no way he would be sleeping in the classroom. Riddle would be furious._

Looking up to the main street again, he frowned. _Wait a minute? Is there someone there?_ After a hard time of eye-squinting, he managed to recognize the figure standing in the middle of this heavy rain. There was no mistake. There's only one tall student he knows with horns.

"Malleus!" Cater called. But the Diasomnia student didn't turn around. A new spark came, thus bringing his bag above his head as a makeshift umbrella, Cater ran through the pouring rain. "Malleus!"

This time, Malleus did turn toward him, blinking confusedly when Cater skidded to a stop. "What are you doing in the- Eh? How are you not wet?"

The fae was dry as a cracker. Not a single wet splotch on his uniform. His hair was still as tidy as this morning. Even his shoes weren't dirtied by the puddles.

"I just made a shield." Malleus pointed at an invisible arc above his head, protecting him from the rain like a dome. "Why aren't you making one?"

Oh. "Hadn't cross my mind." Cater laughed between his chattering teeth. Damn, it's so cold. Malleus stared at him for a few seconds before waving his finger. The arc expanded, taking Cater underneath it as well. "Eh?" He opened his palm, be he no longer felt the pitter-patter of the rain.

"You'll catch a cold if you stand in this downpour for too long," Malleus said.

Cater lowered his bag, tilting his head. "Can fae catch a cold?"

"We have special immunity for common human sickness."

Cater chuckled. "Figure."

Malleus didn't respond after that. The Diasomnia Prefect stared at the statue of the Witch of Thorn. Cater might not be the most observant, but he knew when someone doesn't look like how they usually are. He wasn't frowning or anything. He has this poker face. Just... Something didn't sit well.

Cater stepped forward slightly, tilting so he could see Malleus fully. "Is there something wrong?"

Malleus glanced at him, but returned his focus to the stature "No really," he answered. "It's just a childish thought."

Cater tilted back. "You can tell me," he said, making Malleus look at him again. The Heartslbyul student pressed a finger to his lips and winked. "I'll keep it a secret."

Malleus blinked are times before looking back at the statue. For a moment, Cater thought Malleus wouldn't respond. But then he spoke, "The Witch of Thorn is considered as the strongest witch in the world, and yet, some people fear her instead of admiring."

Malleus fingers twitched like they were itchy, threatening to close up. "Sometimes, it makes me wonder, what did she do to deserve this."

Cater didn't respond quickly as he usually did. He turned to the statue. Even under the rain, it still looks majestic. He sighed through his nose. How to say it...

"I guess..." he said, "It's because sometimes we fear the unknown."

Malleus turned to him, but this time Cater didn't see him as he continued, "You can say the Witch of Thorn and the Queen of Hearts were both feared by the people because they never know how powerful they could be, either from magic power or authority. We just don't like unpredictability, that's why we are afraid."

"You don't seem to be afraid of me," Malleus said. "You don't have to call my name, and yet you did."

Cater chuckled lightly. _Well, he has been doing a pretty good job with hiding it. But, he has fear too. Being alone and forgotten, the anxiety of wondering when he must move once again, leaving his friends behind without any contact._

_Maybe that's why he could understand the silence surrounding Malleus._

He stepped forward, before turning around to face Malleus, giving him a small smile. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

Malleus tilted his head. "You are strange."

Cater grinned. "Perhaps."

The corner of Malleus's lips pulled up, a small smile graced his face, which was a win for Cater. Malleus stretched out his hand. "Shall I walk you back to your dorm?"

Carter's eyes lit up and his grin brightened. "Yay! Thank you, Malleus."

Malleus's smile became or visible, gentler. "You're welcome... Cater."

**Author's Note:**

> Late celebration fic.  
> Someone requested a Malleus/Cater on Tumblr and I dirty hand can't help to make this bittersweet that it supposed to be 😅


End file.
